Episode 2213
Mikey Episode Number: 2213 Date: Wednesday, July 29, 1993 Sponsors: H, J, 17 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: I'm Curious |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"J Friends" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HOT DOG |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Susan and Bob sing "Can Read" while at a newsstand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover waits in line at a supermarket. He generously lets two people go in front of him, but then explains that you can't always let everyone go before you, or else you'll never get to the register yourself. When he finally gets to the register and is first in line, the cashier says the register is closed. Grover considers following a customer to a pickle party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "Skin" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At the beach, the Twiddlebugs notice that only Thomas has a beach umbrella, which they decide to share. They soon notice that they have no idea where the ocean is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a castle with a growling dragon inside, which scares the princess until her knight in shining armor leads the dragon away |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Clementine reminds Forgetful Jones to do something before going to bed, something that involves teeth. Forgetful tries to remember, and eventually figures that he has to brush Buster's teeth. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "I Love My Elbows" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H / h (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: POP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Before dinnertime, a boy discovers a worm under a rock and some baby birds in their nest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here Big Bird finds himself in Phoenix, Arizona, where he hangs out with Diego and his family. He learns that cacti can survive the hot, dry weather, and is treated to birdseed burritos at a picnic with the family later on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina stops Telly from chasing the penguin, observing that he's angry. Telly says he wants to hit the penguin when he catches up with it, but Gina tells him to think about what would happen if he did. In Telly's imagination, he knocks the penguin out cold with a sucker-punch, and the penguin is taken away on a stretcher by two paramedics (David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino). Telly is then taken to court, where the jury consists of penguins. The judge (The Count) sentences Telly to one, two, three, four, five years in jail, and Telly finds himself behind bars. Back in reality, a guilt-ridden Telly is relieved that he didn't hurt the penguin. Gina tells him to think of a more civil way to get back his costume. He ultimately decides to talk to the penguin and tell him how he feels, but first he needs Gina's help in catching him, so she joins the chase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two circles demonstrate "next to" and "away from" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Seventeen derby hats drop onto a balloon head |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Christopher talk about what love is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide